world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
091114sessionRilset
languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Baron Samedi reaches into his pocket, pulling out a slim deck of cards. roll 1d20 3x please Rilset Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 8 Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 18 Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 7 languidLachesis (GM) Ok, He pulls three tarot cards from the deck. This turn, you receive +2 to strife, It's your turn. Rilset With a roar, Rilset hurls a knife at Baron Samedi's skull, aiming for an empty eye socket. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Samedi attempts to dodge. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Ok, he takes 5 physical stress. Rilset The knife sticking out of where the creature's eye ought to be, Rilset focuses upon the Void, channeling it into him. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) He'll roll will. /roll 4df+6 Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 8 ok, he takes one stack of faded reality. Samedi's turn. He decaptchalogues a shovel covered in blood and grime, and takes a swing for your head. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 4 Rilset Prying two knives from his armor, Rilset attempts to deflect the shovel. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) You easily push it aside. Rilset As his knives connect with the shovel, Rilset brings the Void to bear upon it. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) The shovel takes a stack of faded reality Rilset, at the beginning of your turn, roll will Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, you are plagued by sudden hallucinations. You'll need to make a will check to do anything other than freak out in a corner. Rilset Rilset does his best to fight through the horrible images and sounds. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Sorry Rilset. Zombies, Zombies everywhere. Baron Samedi's action: He'll bring the shovel down again. You can dodge for free, but parrying requires a will check. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 Rilset Rilset will attempt to dodge. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) So, 5 physical stress your armor will negate 2, so 3 physical stress Rilset it's your turn You get +2 on Will this turn the hallucinations have stopped Rilset Straightening with a snarl, Rilset charges forward, knives in hand, intending to stab the Baron deep in the chest. He invokes both The Most Dangerous Game and Eye For An Eye. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Baron will attempt to parry with the shovel Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 He takes 2 physical stress, and it's his turn. Rilset As his knives make a shallow cut through the Baron, Rilset clenches his teeth, sending the Void through them. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 he'll take another stack and go to 'fading fast' Ok, now it's his turn :P The Baron will activate his stunt, Rictus Grin. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 6 Roll will to counter. Rilset Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) As you only failed because he was the attacker, you're only paralyzed for one turn. Mind if we skip to the Baron's next turn? Rilset Sure, that is fine. languidLachesis (GM) The Baron turns on his heel, giving a small tip of his hat before jumping off the Balcony into the dark fields below. Rilset Rilset charges after him, taking to the air and following the Baron into the night. He calls upon the Void to disguise himself in the night. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) The void roll gives you a +4, so you're at 8 Roll Notice/Investigate to find the baron, or are you exploring this area first. Rilset Rilset will roll Notice, to see where the Baron has gotten to. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You see him striding purposefully towards a cemetery in the far field, between rows of tract houses. Rilset Staying high in the air, Rilset follows, doing his best to remain unnoticed. languidLachesis (GM) The Baron heads for the middle of the cemetery, and lets out a sharp whistle. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Nine graves begin to rock, and you see decayed hands clawing their way from the ground. Go ahead Rilset From his hidden place within the air, Rilset cast down a knife upon the Baron's head. He invokes The Most Dangerous Game. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) The Baron will attempt to dodge it, but take a -2 because he doesn't see you. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 He gets hit Rilset Rilset follow his throw with the power of the Void, invoking Legendary Void Weapon. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) He'll roll will Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 Ok, he takes another Stack of Void, going to Insubstantial. The Baron laughs, and uses his Extra, Voidborn, invoking his Aspect "Lord of Void" Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 11 Roll Will Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, you feel a moment of vertigo as the world tilts on its axis, the ground below you spiraling up and around, until you see the Baron standing on the ground above your head. Figures wrapped in white sheets line the floor as far as the eye can see. Your turn/ Rilset Rilset's eyes dart from side to side, panic threatening to penetrate his hunger and rage, before he roars, snatching a knife and throwing it up at the Baron in frustration. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 He easily avoids the dagger. The Baron picks up one of your daggers, and throws it at you, spiraling end over end. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 Rilset Rilset attempts to deflect the dagger with one of his own. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) The dagger lodges itself in your shoulder. He'll channel void through it. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 13 Roll Will Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, take a stack of "Faded Reality" And it's your turn Rilset Leaving the dagger lodged in his shoulder, Rilset pulls another from his chest, flying towards the Baron with the intent of gutting him. He invokes The Most Dangerous Game. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) The Baron attempts to Parry Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 Baron's turn. He Lets out another sharp whistle, Channelling void. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 13 Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 22 of the cloth wrapped figures struggle to their feet. Rilset With a snarl of frustration, Rilset invokes Ghost Gourd. languidLachesis (GM) Ok, you spend an FP. The Baron chuckles and spends a turn focusing the void on himself. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 12 He drops all stacks of fading, return to corporeality. Rilset Rilset circles him in anger a moment, watching him solidify, before turning his attention to the wrapped figures. languidLachesis (GM) What are you examining about the figures, specifically Rilset He is trying to determine what they are under the sheets. languidLachesis (GM) Aah, the ones that are standing have removed their sheets, they are corpses of dead trolls. a few humans are interspersed amongst them The Baron will do another void whistle Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 9 Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 18 more of the figures stand up, pulling aside their sheets, while the others mill about the Baron. Rilset Flying a little higher into the air, Rilset decaptoges a few handfuls of Pocket Lightening, scattering in a circle around the the Baron and the walking figures. languidLachesis (GM) The Baron will roll notice to possibly see them Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 No, no he does not Call high or low, and roll 1d100 Rilset High. Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 70 languidLachesis (GM) One of the zombies shuffles onto a piece of the pocket lightning Roll another 1d100 Rilset Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 52 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 11 Just over half of the shuffling bodies collapse to the ground and convulse as the pocket lightning activates, sending a chain reaction through other nearby bits of pocket lightning, catching them unawares. The Baron manages to jump out of the way, only taking 4 physical stress. The Baron seethes, and whistles again Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 10 Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 another 18 of the creatures shamble upright, and head towards the Baron. Rilset agai again* Rilset Flying a bit further away, Rilset place more Pocket Lightening in a larger circle, this time adding a Coal Dust Bomb every few feet. languidLachesis (GM) ok Rilset. Call high or low, then roll 1d100 Rilset High. Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 60 languidLachesis (GM) ok. roll another 1d100 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rilset Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 19 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 12 Another shambler stumbles over a piece, but it makes a much smaller reaction, only catching those in the nearby area. The Baron is not near them. The Baron growls in frustration. "Come out and fight me like a man, you fool." Rilset Rilset hovers just above the Baron's head. "As you wish," he growls, stabbing downward with a knife. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) The Baron will attempt to dodge. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 you hit Rilset Twisting the knife into his skull, Rilset channels the Void directly into his head. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) He'll take another stack of Faded Reality. The Baron will draw another three cards from his pocket Roll 1d20 3x Rilset Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 10 Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 9 Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 13 languidLachesis (GM) Whoo! Rilset, on this turn, you get +4 to your action, whatever it is. Rilset Prying another knife from the back of his right shoulder, Rilset attempts to plunge it into the Baron's ribs. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 He'll take 6 physical stress Rilset The knife firmly embedded in the Baron, Rilset channels the Void through it. Rolling 4df+11 ( ) +11 = 12 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 4 He goes from Faded Reality to Fading Fast. You lose your +4 as it switches to your turn, your void checks now get +2 whoops nevermind forgot his action it's late lol The Baron is going to attempt to grapple Rilset. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 Roll strife or athletics to avoid him Rilset Rilset will use strife to knock him away. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) You knock him aside. Rilset As he touches the Baron's arms, he lets the Void flow into them. Rolling 4df+11 ( ) +11 = 13 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 4 He goes to Insubstantial Now you have hte +2 to void, go ahead ;) Rilset Pulling the knife from the Baron's ribs, Rilset attempts to stab him in the same place. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) He rolls strife to stop you. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 4 He takes the minor consequence, A bit scuffed. Rilset Shoving the knife back into the monster's ribs, Rilset sends the Void down its length. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) The Baron rolls will. Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 With a strangled cry, the Baron ceases to exist. The shamblers collapse where they stand. Rilset Rilset lands unsteadily on the upside-down ground, looking around. After taking a moment to catch his breath and nibble upon some jerky, he takes a moment to look around. languidLachesis (GM) The shamblers are either laying in neat rows, or collapsed in a ring around where the baron once stood. Everything else is dark, and quiet. Rilset Rilset recaptoges the jerky. There may be sweeter meat about. Carefully, he approaches the nearest fallen troll body, examining it for signs of rot and decay. languidLachesis (GM) It's quite decayed, little more than a husk of its former self Rilset He sighs, rising back to his feet. "Useless," he says aloud. After a moment's thought, he takes to the air again, looking for anything beyond the white covered figures. languidLachesis (GM) Below, there's nothing, they seem to stretch on forever. Above you, you see distant stars, flickering down on the scene. Rilset "Hmm." Rilset checks his computer. Perhaps his love might have some advice. Scarlet Go ahead Rilset AC: Pardon me, love, but might I aSk for a bit of your wiSdom? Scarlet RC @AC: Always, dearest. How is the Baron?" Rilset AC: He iSn't, I believe. It Seemed he waS keeping a verSion of you imPriSoned, and attemPted to feed me of her fleSh. I reacted Poorly, and now I am in a Strange Sort of uPside-down world filled with corPSeS. Scarlet RC: Oh, he took you to the Endless Void. RC: It's a bit far from where we are now. You should be able to get yourself back if you can void away how lost you are. RC: It can be a bit confusing, but it's worth a shot. Rilset AC: Hmm. Alright, I Shall try. I hoPe to See you Soon, dear. Scarlet RC: All right. If you need me to fetch Ryspor, let me know. <3 Rilset Closing his eyes, Rilset tries to focus on how utterly lost he is, attempting to destroy it with the Void. Scarlet Roll void Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) You manage to get... somewhere. You find yourself wrapped in a white sheet, and you can feel dirt all around you. Rilset "Damn," Rilset mutters. He attempts to claw the sheet off of himself. languidLachesis (GM) Roll strife Rilset Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You mange to claw yourself free of your unexpected grave, pulling yourself up into the cemetery. You can hear the party in the distance, and see the Baron's mansion, backlit from the glow beyond. Rilset Scrapping off a bit of dirt, Rilset takes to the air, returning to the balcony the Baron had leapt from. As he flies, he cloaks himself in the Void once more. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) OK, you're well hidden again Rilset Venturing back into the house, Rilset takes a proper look at the room he found the Baron in. languidLachesis (GM) It appears to be a luxurious office, with dark wood and leather furnishings. There are a few books, and on the desk the Baron's glass still waits, the ice slowly melting. Rilset Plucking an ice cube out to chew upon it, Rilset makes his way back into the hallway, looking for stairs that lead down. languidLachesis (GM) Their are two staircases that curve gently down towards a grand entryway. Rilset Swallowing the half-melted ice, Rilset makes his way slowly down the stairs, placing his feet to minimize noise. languidLachesis (GM) Once you get downstairs, there is another hallway beneath. Rilset Riset creeps down the hallway, looking for any doors or stairs. languidLachesis (GM) After a few minutes, you find a set of rickety wooden stairs, heading into darkness. Rilset Taking a knife in hand, Rilset makes his way down the stairs, doing his best to avoid any creaks. languidLachesis (GM) Roll stealth again. your previous void still applies Rilset Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) you easily avoid the one creaky step, your familiarity with plants helping you notice the weakness before you step on it. When you reach the bottom, you feel stone under your feet. Rilset Rilset takes in his surroundings, slowly pulling one knife from his armor. languidLachesis (GM) This appears to be an antechamber. In the dim light you can make out three doors. Rilset Going to the closest door, Rilset stands in front of it, listening intently. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) This room is silent. Rilset Rilset slowly eases the door open, peering inside. languidLachesis (GM) You see racks of wine bottles, covered in dust. Rilset Leaving this room be, Rilset makes his way to the next door, again listening for anyone on the other side. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You hear labored breathing, and a steady drip. Rilset Gripping his knife more firmly, Rilset carefully pushes the door open, peering within. languidLachesis (GM) You find Scarlet, lying on a table, a large strawberry plant growing out of her chest. Her head lolls about in a drug induced haze, and you can see where her amputated leg is already beginning to grow back, blood dripping from the end into a pink puddle on the floor. Rilset "Oh, my dear," Rilset says miserably, putting his knife back on his armor. Coming to her side, he places a hand lightly upon her cheek. languidLachesis (GM) Her head rolls in your direction, but you see no recognition in her face. Rilset Rilset takes a moment to examine the strawberry plant growing out of her. Perhaps, with his gardening skill, he might be able to transfer it to someone else safely. languidLachesis (GM) roll crafts or lore Rilset Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) The plant will not survive a transfer. It's too delicate. Rilset Biting his lower lip, Rilset stares at this other Scarlet for a moment, before messaging his own. AC: Dear, I have found your other Self, but She haS a Plant growing within her. Scarlet RC: What are you going to do? Rilset AC: She may not be you, love, but I cannot SimPly leave her here. Could you Send RSyPor? If She could telePort her back to the Ark, together we might think of a way to Save her and her child. Scarlet RC: Her child? Yes, I'll get him. Rilset AC: Thank you, love. I cannot extract her offSPring without harming it, at leaSt not here. Scarlet A few minutes later a portal opens, anr Ryspor Prime steps through, giving a low whistle. "Looks pretty bad. Maybe we should just kill her? For mercy's sake?" Rilset "Harm her, and it will be the very last thing you ever do," Rilset says sharply. Going behind the other Scarlet's head, he pushes the table carefully towards the portal. Scarlet Ryspor Prime shrugs and heads through, taking the other end and helping you steer it straight. Rilset Rilset pushes it through the portal, passing back onto the Ark. Scarlet aaand that's where we're ending things for now. :P Rilset Thanks, SO.